The Way It Was Meant To Be
by Karasu18
Summary: Worlds are never meant to meet, and to never know of each others existance. Fate must always be followed, so decreed the strongest beings existance has yet known. But rules are to meant to be broken. Naruhina AllenxLenalee EdxWinry
1. Prologue

Prologue: A Fallen Angel

**Yes! My first fanfic and its my super crossover! Well, hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own Naruto, D-grayman or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

With a muted groan, a dark haired, skinny man struggled to rise to his feet. A white boot, the size of his head, dug painfully into his hand, keeping him from getting up again. Glaring up at the shining, smiling man standing over him, he opened his mouth to scream as much profanity as he had left in him. But the other boot crushed his left lung, silencing him.

"Goodbye, fallen one. May your passage be long and painful, and your end your worst hell." The angel flashed him a smile of blood lust and raised his golden war hammer high over his head. But the hands of fate would not let him die, at least not today.

Screams echoed from the street outside of the narrow alleyway they were in, and the massive angel paused, curious of what his comrades were doing. The expression on his face was frozen in place as an ebony blade beheaded him, cleanly severing the spine and flesh in one clean cut. His headless body slumped gracelessly to the ground with a 'thud'. Blood poured from the stump that was his neck.

The newcomer was the angel's exact opposite, medium height, long dark hair and black magic exuding from his very being, spilling over the entire block. Cursing under his breathe, the fallen angel tried to stand, but fell because of the gaping gashes on his legs. Holding out a hand, the newcomer asked the fallen angel the simplest question in the world.

"Do you want power?"


	2. Chapter 1: Enter, The Demon Lord

Chapter 1: Enter…, The Demon Lord.

**Author's Note: Okay, forgot to put this in the summary. It's a Naruhina fanfic, I'll either announce the other couples later, have you guys vote or just make this the only pairing. **

Uzumaki Naruto was no stranger to dreams and nightmares. In his dreams, everything he felt was surreal and happy. However, this was entirely different. He remembered falling asleep and he could vividly recall every detail of his dream, which wasn't much more then a world devoid of anything. More then anything, it felt more like…

"A message…," Naruto whispered. "And who exactly am I talking to?"

"Well, I'd like to call myself your friend, but we haven't met yet, have we?" Naruto turned to find the source of the voice, but found utter nothingness. "But as you guessed, this does have a point." The world around him twisted and moved to form a nice and comfortable living room complete with an armchair and the indistinct host. "There are always times where we can make a choice, good or bad depending on our point of view."

"Okay, I get it, so what?" Naruto asked, sitting down in the armchair.

"In the uncomfortably near future, you have a very important choice, Naruto. You get the pleasure of choosing whether or not your precious people die."

"Cut the crap and tell me what you want," Naruto snapped, growing angry.

"Only because you asked so nicely," his host replied sarcastically. The comfortable scene changed from a relaxing living room into a blazing Konohagakure. His friends lay death before him; their blank stares piercing him. Fear surged through his veins, draining the blood from his face and rooting him to the spot, forcing him to watch Konoha and his friends turn to ash.

"N-No!"

A rough, course hand marked by the frequent use of a blade shook him out of his nightmare.

"See through the 'truths' and be wary of your new allies. After all, what is peace without a little war?" The nightmarish world began to fade, and Naruto started to feel his usual drowsiness when he wakes up. But before he woke up, he saw a strange thing. He could vaguely see a young man who couldn't be older then him by at least a two years, and the weird thing was that he could only see a smile on his face. One that was. . .

(…………………………………………………………………………………………………….)

With a yell Naruto sat up, clutching a thin white blanket in his hands before calming down and examining his surroundings. Judging by the clean white room, the antiseptic smell and the fact that he wanted to get the hell out of the place as soon as possible he guessed he was in a hospital.

'It's just a dream, a really, really messed up dream.' Naruto thought in his hospital bed, until the door banged open and a busty blond burst forth, exuding her wrath.

"What're you doing here Baa-chan?" In one fluid movement "Baa-chan" crossed the room and punched Naruto hard enough to bruise his head.

"That's Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama to you Gaki!"

"Aren't you supposed to be a doctor?! How is beating your patient supposed to stimulate healing?!" Naruto demanded, feeling the newly formed bump.

"By giving them a healthy dose of pain, respect and fear!" Tsunade laughed as if she actually did that to her other patients. Considering that all of them, besides Naruto, were currently in critical condition and she had enough strength to level a castle, it was good that she didn't. Killing your patients doesn't look too good when you're Hokage, or anything really.

"Baaaaa-chan," Naruto stuck out his tongue. "What do you want, besides giving me brain damage?"

"Pfff, as if you need any." Before Naruto could yell, Tsunade pulled him into a bone crushing embrace. "You got very lucky this time, you know that?" Naruto stiffened, remembering how easily his former best friend had beaten them. They hadn't even managed to touch Sasuke, much less punch.

"When can I get another shot at the Teme?"

"Not now, I'm sure more then a few people would miss you if you never came back." Tsunade released Naruto and took a few steps back, a grin on her face. Naruto blinked at the sheer array of colors in front of him. From flowers to food to cards, Naruto's bed stand was overflowing with gifts. With a curious stare, Naruto was about to open a card that was obviously from Lee judging by the word YOUTH! written on it when he saw something that made him a little sad.

A single white rose stood behind all the others almost invisible and out of reach of the sunlight. Unlike the others it was by itself, hidden or hiding from the sunlight. With a caring hand, Naruto plucked the delicate rose out of a handmade vase it was in and tried to smell it. At first, he could smell nothing and wondered if the flower was real. But a small, almost insignificant aroma tickled his nose after a few seconds. The smell of lavender mixed with the sweet smell of roses faintly reached his nose.

"Who sent this?" Naruto asked, carefully placing the flower in the beaming sun. Searching around the vast horde of gifts and get well cards he found the vase, and no card or tag attached. "Baa-chan, do you know who sent this?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll be able to find that person." Naruto glanced around the table, looking to see if the nametag had fallen off and missed the smile that tugged at Tsunade's lips. "Well, as a little break and to fill your wallet a little I'm assigning you a C-Rank mission." Naruto perked up at the sound of the word mission.

"Don't say escort the bridge builder, or find Tora." Naruto winced, remembering what happened on his first "C-Rank" mission. And he didn't really want to chase a cat.

"It's just a little bandit clean-up, nothing too hard." Tsunade said. "Think you can handle it?"

"I could do this with one hand tied behind my back!" Naruto shouted, flexing his muscle out of habit.

"Yes well, I'm not letting you try that. Instead your going with a team of three." Tsunade pulled three id cards out from her sleeves.

"Rock Lee," Naruto groaned. "Choji Akimichi," A small smile spread to Naruto's face. "And Hinata Hyuuga." The smile threatened to spread like an infectious disease.

"When do I leave?" Naruto asked, already throwing off the covers and looking for his hitai-ate.

"Impatient, aren't you brat? You leave tonight at 9 o'clock sharp. So that give you four hours Naruto, use it wisely to prepare-" Her words were forgotten.

"RRRAAAMMMEEENNN!" Naruto was out the door before Tsunade could punch him again.

(…………………………………………………………………………………………………….)

"YOSH! Naruto, we must see whose youth shines more brightly on this beautiful day!" Eccentric was an understatement when it came to describing Lee. Green spandex and leg warmers only added to his overall…features. That and the fact that he could make his teeth shine whenever he wanted and his eyebrows looked like giant hairy caterpillars.

"Lee I don't think-." Naruto started before Lee cut him off.

"If I lose, then I will run 300 laps in the Forest Of Death on my hands!"

"That sounds kind of dangerous."

"But I will learn something from it!"

"Yeah, how to treat poisonous bug bites and not to run in the forest of death," Naruto muttered to himself.

"What will you do if I my youth burns more brightly?"

"I'll give up ra-…. never mind, no way in hell. I'll take you all out to eat at any place you want." The big boned person rubbed his hands, silently thinking of ways to sabotage Naruto.

"Choji, what's with that hungry glint in your eyes?" Naruto nervously backed away from Choji and almost ran into a dark haired girl whose every feature seemed to emphasize shy and quiet. "Oh, sorry Hinata-chan!"

"I-It's o-okay N-Naruto-kun." Hinata couldn't help but blush at how close they were.

"Alrighty then! What are we doing 'cause I forgot!" Choji rubbed his eyes; he had forgotten who he was dealing with. Lee, however, was more then happy for an excuse to yell out youth.

"We are fanning the flames of our youth by defeating the devious bandits harassing Konoha's new allies in honorable combat where our YOUTH SHALL-!" A hand firmly planted itself over Lee's mouth and stopped him from getting too into his youth speech.

"I get the idea Lee, now be quiet so they won't know to run from us before we're even ten miles close to them. LET'S GO!" Naruto charged ahead before getting close lined by Choji's hand.

"Naruto, you're not the mission leader."

"I'm sorry Choji, you can lead the charge."

"Actually, that Hinata's job."

"Really?" A surprised face met a blushing one as Hinata's confidence went down a few pegs.

_'He thinks I can't lead, but what if he's right?! What if I get in the way again and I'm so weak that I'm a burden?!' _What Naruto actually said blew out all the thoughts in her head.

"Then I guess we don't have anything to worry about, huh? Alright Hinata-chan, where you go I follow!" Hinata beamed at his praise and let a small smile slip through. Lee, and just about everyone else in Konohagakure, knew of Hinata's feelings for Naruto and couldn't help but wonder what would happen because of the prolonged exposure between the two as a result of the mission. And he also couldn't resist giving Naruto a little push in the right direction.

"Everywhere Naruto?"

"Yup."

"OH! That is most dishonorable of you to follow a lady into the bathroom." Hinata said nothing, she simply fainted. Naruto was currently chasing a green blur down the road and Choji was happily munching on his favorite barbeque chips and enjoying the show. Suddenly, Choji exploded into a violent coughing fit and spat out a black feather that had fallen into his chips.

"Hey be careful Choji, you don't know what that has on it." Naruto said, holding Lee in a headlock.

"No, Naruto. This will be good for Choji-san, he may lose some weight if he empties his stomach more often." Lee didn't notice the threatening chi emanating from Choji as he slowly turned around.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

It simply means that you may need to lose a few pounds."

"Why?" Naruto instantly let go of Lee and tried to warn him.

"LEE NO!"

"Because your fa-."

"I'M NOT FAT!" With a roar that would scare off a person twice the size of Choji (height wise), he ripped a nearby tree out of the ground and swung it over his head. "I'm pleasantly plump!"

"LEE, RUN!"

(…………………………………………………………………………………………………….)

Nothing interesting happened to them over the few days it took to arrive at the bandit camp, not counting the time Naruto saw Choji eat his pillow in his sleep or the times when Hinata was so "sick" she fainted. To save time, Hinata presented her plan in written form instead of talking to them, as we all know how that would turn out. Naruto was to summon enough shadow clones to at least match the number of bandits present and to stay within earshot of Hinata so she could tell him where the shadow clones should go. Lee was to fight in the areas where the shadow clones were doing the worst and Choji would be handling the portion that was mostly empty of shadow clones.

"They won't know what hit them." Naruto smirked, expecting a nice warm up at the very least. There are at least two things that Naruto hadn't properly learned yet; how to tell if a girl likes you and that things are NEVER that simple.

What they found was disappointing, to say the least. All they found was a hooded person sleeping in the middle of the clearing where the bandit camp should have been. Without pause, Naruto ran over to the person and nudged him in the ribs a few times.

"Okina-san wake up!"

Who the hell are you calling okina?!" The man jumped to his feet and threw off his hood. A dark haired young man glared at Naruto, who returned the favor.

"YOU."

"I AM GOING TO KICK YOU ASS!"

"I'd like to se-mmph!" Naruto was silenced by Lee and Choji as Hinata tried to somewhat salvage the situation.

"A-Ano, have you s-seen any bandits around h-here Mr…?"

"Just Karasu, and no I haven't Hyuuga-dono I presume?" Naruto broke free of Lee's headlock and landed in front of Karasu.

"That's Hyyuga Hinata, the…big guy over there is Akimichi Choji and the person who seems to have caterpillars living on his forehead is Rock Lee. And I am Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!" A smile was on Karasu's lips, which was quickly replaced by a fake one.

"Oh, well in that case Naruto I'm glad that I finally got to meet you." Confused, he looked up at Karasu's face. Out of nowhere, with no handseals, a black katana that was bleeding black chakra slashed at his head, attempting to behead him. Surprised, Naruto leapt back to the safety of his friends and drew out a kunai. On the side of the katana, the name Muramasa was etched deep into the ebony blade.

"What do you want?!" Naruto yelled, hoping that this was all for show and he was actually really weak.

"Your choice of course, what else would I want? Now, Uzumaki Naruto, will your friends live or die?"


	3. Chapter 2: The Bitter Truth

Chapter 2: The Bitter Truth

**Author's Note: Well, my primary editor now has problems getting online because he now has to use a library computer. So that means I now have to depend upon you, readers, to point out any grammar mistakes you see. **

"Naruto-kun, duck!" Naruto dropped and dodged a thin blade of darkness. A gigantic ripping sound echoed behind him and the tree behind Naruto was cut in half.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"*** Half a dozen clones appeared and rushed Karasu with drawn kunai. With a bored expression written across his face he cut them down and slowly walked towards their group.

**"Bubun Baika no Jutsu!"*** His arms growing to three times their size, Chouji grabbed the fallen tree and swung the thick trunk at Karasu. Just as it was about to hit him, he quickly slashed the tree and watched it fall in two cleanly cut pieces. Naruto summoned another clone when he noticed something, Lee removing his weights.

"Lee, wait!" Naruto leaped at his friend too slowly.

"This man is obviously a strong opponent. But it will take much more for him to match our strength!" Naruto fell on his afterimage and watched helplessly as a barely noticeable green blur slammed into a fist hardened by the horrors the owner had committed. The attack itself left Lee bruised but fine, but he blinked trying to figure out how Karasu saw his attack seeing as he possessed no special doujutsu or was especially fast.

"Pay attention." Reacting instinctively, Lee pulled out a kunai and blocked Karasu's downward cleave. His eyes widened as he watched the sword bite deep into this kunai, leaving only a centimeter separating him from death. Reaching behind him Karasu pulled out a wazaki and raised it high.

"PAY ATTENTION!" Naruto tackled Karasu to the floor. Without a moment's hesitation, Karasu stabbed Naruto and watched emotionlessly as he smirked. "Baka, now Boss!" With the clone dispersed, Karasu had a clear view of the actual Naruto in mid-air bearing down on him.

"Yosh, **RASENGAN**!" Naruto frowned when he saw Karasu's hands come together in a single prayer like hand seal. But he continued anyways, figuring that a single hand seal wouldn't do much too much damage.

**"Kuragari Ishikifumei no Jutsu."*** The dark chakra surrounding Karasu flew away from him and swallowed Naruto, Rasengan and all. Absolute darkness clouded Naruto's sight, and sent him crashing to the ground. Closing his eyes, Naruto concentrated on his hearing and touch. He felt nothing, and could dimly hear a few things. Steel clashing on steel, yells of pain and he thought he heard **"Konoha Senpu!"*** being yelled out. But he did here one word in particular:

"_Weak." _An iron hard fist slammed into his stomach and forced all the air out of his lungs and another hand began choking the life out of him. Cracking open an eyelid, Naruto saw that the darkness was gone. And to his horror he saw Chouji and Lee lying facedown in a pool of blood a mere three feet away. He craned his neck to get a good look at their enemy. Cold brown eyes reminiscent of burned wood stared into his eyes with disdain. "All of you are so weak; and I expected so much more from you, given what you hold inside." A deep growl resonated inside Naruto's mind.

_**"Let me out of here, gaki, so I can show this arrogant little angel who's weak." **_What surprised Naruto more then the fact that Kyūbiresponded was Karasu's response.

"I'm no angel, Kyūbi. You should know better then to judge by smell. Just because I still smell like one doesn't mean I am one anymore."

"Y-You can hear him?" Naruto quickly began blocking out all thoughts in case Karasu happened to be a mind reader.

"Yes I can hear him, and no I can't read your mind if that's what you're thinking." Naruto did his best to listen to the conversation, as the alternative was thinking of his friends lying in a pool of their own blood.

'_They're not dead, I know they're not! They're too strong for that!' _Air rushed into his lungs as Karasu released his chokehold on Naruto, and he hit the cold earth floor. A shadow fell across Naruto and he glanced up at a solemn Karasu. He didn't want to look anywhere else in case he might find Hinata.

Gesturing to his friends, Karasu spoke: "It seems you didn't have to make your choice, Naruto. Your strength has determined that for you. Your friends have died by my hand and all your other precious people will too because you are _weak._ But I will give you one final choice." Standing up to his full height, Karasu towered over the grounded Naruto. "Do you want to save the rest of your friends, or watch me kill them when you could've stopped me?" His hand was not a welcome sight; it was stained in the blood of his friends. But it also served as a reminder to Naruto, a reminder of his failures. A reminder of how both Sasuke and Karasu managed to swat Naruto away like an annoying fly. A reminder of how weak he was compared to them. Naruto had never before seen anything so tantalizing in his life. At that moment, he needed no…wanted that power that Karasu offered.

_'But why can't I move' _He thought, feeling his hands twitch. _'If I do this, I'll have the strength to save my friends…, and get revenge. So…, WHY CAN'T I MOVE?' _A small sound distracted Naruto from his avenger thoughts. The sound of heavy breathing and even heavier footfalls brought Naruto back to reality, and he craned his head to see the source of the disturbance. He gasped in a mixture of joy and relief. Karasu sighed and turned towards the source of the noise already knowing who the source was.

"It looks like you did survive. If you had just stayed down and bled to death, you wouldn't suffer much longer Hyūga-dono."

"Hinata-chan, why didn't you run?" Blood seeped out of a deep stab wound on her side, multiple slash wounds crisscrossed all over her arms and blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth. But in spite of all this, the heiress smiled at Naruto a true, sincere smile that reminded him of who he was and wasn't.

"I n-never abandon my friends, Naruto-kun." Using her good left hand, Hinata settled into the classic Jyuuken stance.

"Baka, you could've lived for a little longer. Naruto, what is your answer?" Karasu turned his cold eyes to Naruto, expecting to find yet another avenger wanting more power then they possessed. However, what he found was nothing short of the future Hokage.

"HELL NO!" Naruto slapped his hand away and punched Karasu in the gut. The only thing that told Naruto that his punch connected was Karasu's eyes narrowing. So, he settled for the alternative. He tackled Karasu to the ground and summoned twenty clones who piled on top of them. "Hinata-chan, RUN!" Naruto felt himself being lifted and thrown into a nearby tree. Opening his eyes he saw Hinata shielding him from Karasu's slash. "NO!" His legs failed as he tried to stand and shove Hinata out of the way.

"**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho****!"***********Ignoring the fact that there was now what seemed to be a pulsating blue wall hovering between him and his targets, Karasu slashed. Instead of slicing through like he expected it bounced off the shield and left Karasu reconsidering his views on Naruto's group.

_'Well well well, it seems not all of you are as weak as you seemed.' _Karasu thought. _'You may have hope yet.' _He sighed as he heard the sound of wind and turned to face the reinforcements.

"Hyūga-dono, my fight with you is done. Be happy in the fact that you saved him, and sleep." Hinata collapsed, unconscious from blood loss and chakra exhaustion. Catching Hinata securely in his arms, Naruto turned to face the newcomers. Karasu painted another fake smile on his face as he welcomed the enemy reinforcements but this time it was laced with malice towards a particular person. "I feel honored, first the Kyūbi Jinchūriki, Gai's apprentice, the heir to the Akimichi clan and the heiress to the Hyūga clan tries to beat me and now the 5th Hokage, the God of Amagakure and the Snake-teme are here to kill me. It's nice of you to come here and to finish me off personally, Orochimaru." A cruel smile reared it's head on Orochimaru's face, making his feature even more snake like.

"I simply can't let my experiments run around and kill my new allies now, can I? It puts a bad mark on my reputation you see and I've been dying to put an end to this research for awhile now." Orochimaru regurgitated his sword, Kusanagi and hungrily licked the blade. Tsunade was too busy keeping Lee and Chouji alive and only had enough time to shoot a glare at Karasu who simply smiled and waved back.

"You should've left when you had the chance, Karasu-san." The strongest of all Six Paths stood before Karasu, wielding the only thing he needed to kill him, his jutsu Shinri Tensai.

"You know me, Yahiko." Karasu paused as he felt Muramasa thrum energy and even actually smiled a little at the scowl on Yahiko/Pain's face. But he knew he wasn't strong enough, he knew that he couldn't beat Yahiko by himself let alone fighting him and two of the former Sannin. "I never run from a fight. Besides, I have nowhere left to run remember?"

**Englsih n****ame of Jutsus:**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Bubun Baika no Jutsu****: Partial Multi Size Jutsu**

**Kuragari Ishikifumei no Jutsu: Senseless Darkness Jutsu**

**Konoha Senpu: Leaf Whirlwind**

**Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho: Protection of the ****Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**

**Author's Note: Well, I finally have the poll for D-Grayman set up so go vote! I decided to pair Ed with Winry because he would become useless ****without her and I don't want to spend time making up an excuse on why he wouldn't need automail. You know, reviews make an author happy HINT HINT.**


End file.
